


Dewdrops

by FartCollectionServices



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithMonth2018, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Post S6, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FartCollectionServices/pseuds/FartCollectionServices
Summary: Keith and Shiro get some much-needed rest after a long battle.





	Dewdrops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly late on the SheithMonth train but I did jump on. This is for Day 1: Dynamics/Trust and is just super fluffy and cute because it can be. Flowers are rebutia teresae (cactus). Enjoy the fluffy boys because they're adorable and sheith kills me. Also I absolutely support the headcannon that Keith's dog is named Yorak, don't test me. 
> 
> PS: I have no idea how to format I'm so sorry

“Keith, close your eyes.” The barest hint of a smile pulled Shiro’s lips, and Keith was instantly suspicious.  
“Why? Are you gonna put something gross in my hands?” Keith eyed the older cadet, now dancing from foot to foot in anticipation.  
“No! Why would I ever do something so… so immature?” Shiro was indignant, either honestly taken aback or putting on his best poker face. He had always been kind to Keith, of course, giving the younger man no reason to distrust him, but Keith was ever wary; Shiro’s now beaming smile did not help his case whatsoever.  
Keith sighed, Shiro’s puppy-eyes winning him over and he slowly - achingly slowly in Shiro’s mind - closed his eyes. Now entrenched in darkness, he put out his hands and, to his surprise, felt the slightest weight settle in them. The mystery object was soft, slightly cold, and a little damp, but held its shape in his palm.  
“Okay, you can open them now,” Shiro’s expectant voice washed over him.  
“Wha...where’d you get this?” Keith stuttered as he stared down at the most delicate flower he’d ever seen. It had long, triangular petals that shone fire-engine red and streamed with tiny droplets of dew. The petals protected long white stamen that shivered slightly in the morning breeze, making it seem as if the flower was gently reaching towards the startlingly blue sky above them. No stem adorned the fragile blossom, allowing it to roll freely in Keith’s palm as he inspected the bloom. He looked up at Shiro, who was watching him with the same patient focus that he always applied, still confused as to how the other cadet had attained the tiny flower.  
“I, uh,” Shiro rubbed his neck, a blush creeping up his cheeks, “went for a walk this morning and found some cactus. The flowers were really pretty and they…” he paused, looking directly into Keith’s startlingly purple eyes, “ they made me think of you.”  
“Oh,” Keith giggled, blushing furiously himself. “Th-thanks Shiro.” The intensity of Shiro’s steely grey eyes held Keith’s gaze, and the two shared a blissfully quiet moment before the Garrison’s piercing wake-up call announced an end to their peaceful morning.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Plumes of smoke framed the sky around them. They blotted out the twin suns of the small planet, throwing the area into swirling shadows. The battle had been long and harsh, nonstop action followed by even more activity, the exhausted paladins finally winning the day and repelling the Galra forces from the tiny planet that held vast mineral resources.  
The inhabitants of this world were kind, and fought alongside Voltron to push back the Galra onslaught. They had now begun the process of rebuilding, gathered around piles of debris to pull both survivors and anything worth salvaging from the rubble. A slight breeze whistled through the damaged town and its surrounding meadows. It helped to clear the clouds of dust that the battle had coughed up, sweeping the acrid smoke from the air to allow for moderately easier breathing.  
For now, the paladins rested. Lance, Pidge and Hunk returned to the Castle with Coran and Allura, fantasizing about long naps and amazed that they were hungry enough to crave the bland food goo that the Castle provided. Romelle had joined Allura in taking stock of the damages and what they would need to resupply, while Krolia worked with the townspeople to repair some of their structures; her large size and considerable strength boosted the headway they made in repairs. Yorak aided in rescuing those trapped in the rubble, his superior nose allowing him to quickly find survivors.  
Shiro and Keith had retired to one of the fields outside of town. The gentle wind brushed the long stalks of grass, alight with flowers and alien insects that seemed to serve a similar purpose to bees. The two men rested, sprawled out in the tall stalks, an easy silence being the only interaction they craved. Exhaustion carved through both of them but was tinged with success. Finally the team was functioning again, Keith having taken over command of the black lion while Shiro acted as a free agent to help where needed. The arrangement worked well, allowing Shiro’s mind rest from the astral plane and letting the paladins form Voltron effectively.  
Shiro was proud of Keith, how he had stepped up and led the team through the worst of their trials. He was also happy to simply bask in the feeling of being physically alive again. Every touch was something special, every sight and sound and smell something to be remembered, and he relished in the simple interactions he had with the rest of the paladins. They had accepted him with open arms, smiling and filled with glee at having him back, even Keith. Shiro had expected to be greeted with fear, or rage, but he was instead pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Keith’s whispered “I forgive you” still lingered in his mind, and Shiro would replay it to soothe his worries whenever nightmares and guilt about their confrontation gripped him.  
Now he rested, body worn from the constant fighting both in the skies and on the ground. Shiro was suddenly jolted from his half-sleep, however, by Keith hovering over him, failing in an attempt to pin down a smile. He pulled himself to a seated position and raised an eyebrow at the other paladin, but Keith only replied with, “Close your eyes.”  
“Uh, why?” Shiro asked. He hadn’t even noticed Keith get up, much less wander away to find whatever the smaller man was holding behind his back.  
“C’mon Shiro, trust me. Close your eyes,”  
“Alright, fine,” Shiro could feel his lips turning up in a grin that easily mimicked Keith’s. After doing as requested, he put his open hand out towards the other man, only to feel something small being placed in the palm of his left hand. It was quite tiny, but still strong, and his lack of gloves and gauntlets allowed him to brush his thumb against something velvet smooth before opening his eyes.  
Greeted by a soft smile from Keith, he glanced downwards at his hand to discover a miniscule, bright red flower framed in his fingers. He gasped, memory immediately transporting him back to the Garrison, back to that morning when he had found those cacti and couldn’t help but bring back the little reminder of Keith. Everything tumbled back all at once, how they would go to the roof to watch the sunset, or race hoverbikes in the desert far past curfew. The sheer amount of memories slamming against him took his breath away, leaving him tingling with fondness for the man he knew would never let him go.  
“I...it’s,” he stumbled over his tongue, unable to form words to describe the weight of Keith’s gesture.  
But Keith, always seeming to know exactly what he was thinking, just smiled. “It’s okay Takashi, I love you too,” pulling Shiro into a kiss that spoke all the words he had been unable to alone.


End file.
